Rekindled Love
by angelic-aries
Summary: After losing his wife, Ray is re-united with his best friend and apperently first love! Ray/Mariah and possibly Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rekindled Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There he stood, watching his wife being cremated. He didn't know what he would without her, he loved her so much, he couldn't bear a moment without her and here he was standing, watching her body be burnt. He broke into tears as he thought about the last moment he spent with her…  
  
***Flash Back***   
  
"Hurry up! She's loosing blood. She needs medical attention NOW!" screamed a very nervous nurse who was going hysterical trying to save this women who just gave birth to a pre-mature child.  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to loose her. She's not strong enough to last through the operation, she only has a few hours to live. Contact her husband," said the doctor sadly. The toughest part of being a doctor was seeing their patients not make it through.  
  
*In the waiting room*  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't save her, it was a choice between the child and your wife and she decided to save the child. She knew about this condition before she gave birth" said the doctor as she was showing the progress report.  
  
"We wanted this child so much, I knew she would choose our child over her own very life. She loved this child so much, even though she will never get to meet her…" he said as he broke into tears. The doctor tried to comfort and told him that he had but only a few hours to spend with her.  
  
He went to his wife's room. She lay there weak and pale. She heard him come in a called out his name "Rayyy………." and slowly turned her face away from him. She couldn't bear to see tears in his eyes, she knew about her condition and didn't want to make it any worse but how could she not? She turned her head and started crying. He came and sat down beside her on the bed. He held her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided this situation" he said quietly as he was trying really hard not to cry. He wanted to be strong, not weak and cry like a child in front his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to. I knew how much you wanted this child and I couldn't take her away from you" She said still not facing her husband. He slowly shifted and slowly lay beside her. He put his arms around her neck and started sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
"What am I suppose to do without you? I'm going to miss you so much… I can't lose you" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I love you too and I'm going to miss you so much too. But I need you to promise me something" she said to him.  
  
"I'll do anything for you" he looked at her with his big golden eyes.   
  
"Promise me that you'll name our child Mariah" she said softly.  
  
"Mariah? But why?" Ray questioned her.  
  
"Just promise me that you will" she said to him one last time and with that she slowly closed her eyes trying to savour this last moment with her husband, her one true love.  
  
*** 13 Years Later***  
  
"Oh God, he's late again. He does this every time, even when its my birthday. I'm so not talking to him" said a 13 year old Mariah who was really pissed at her dad. Mariah had light brown hair and golden eyes that shined so brightly. It was her birthday and her dad had promised her to take her out for dinner and she had been waiting for 1 hour already. She started outside of her window and sighed heavily.   
  
"Surprise" yelled someone behind her but before she had a chance to turn around a stuffed animal appeared in front of her face.   
  
An annoyed Mariah spoke, "your late".  
  
"I know honey, but I had to tend to these clients. Forgive me?" He said sincerely.  
  
"*sighing* Fine! But I get double presents for your tardiness. You're the one who was late and now I'm going to make you pay," said Mariah still not satisfied with the agreement but decided to give her single-dad a break in life for once.  
  
They had a great time at dinner and they started heading home.  
  
As they reached their house, Mariah's grandmother greeted them at the door. "Grandma!" Mariah said happily as she showed her all the things that her father bought her. But even though she got all the things that she asked for there was still one thing missing. Things meant nothing to her, she wanted the "letter".  
  
"Oh Grandma, can I please have the letter NOW. Please Grandma, please!" Begged Mariah who was on her knees shaking her Grandma.   
  
Mariah got a letter from her mother every year but this was the last letter that she would ever get. Before her mother passed away, she wrote 5 letters to her and Mariah got them only on her birthday. They explained things that she knew that Ray would never be able to. She entrusted them to Ray's mother who gave them to Mariah every year. Mariah loved reading her mother's letters and since this one was the last letter it was exceptionally long. Mariah quickly opened it.   
  
*The Letter*  
  
My dear, sweet Mariah, your 13 now, Congratulations! You must be really big and beautiful right? I want to wish you the best wishes for your birthday and make sure you make your father get you whatever you want! Just give him the old puppy dog look and he will be at your feet.  
  
Now Mariah, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm going to tell you. This will change your and your father's life forever.  
  
Your father has loved three women in life before you came along Mariah. One of them was me, the other one was your grandmother and the third one was Mariah…  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Okie… I'm going to leave it at that. Yes, this is a Ray/Mariah fic. Wait till you read the next chapter… Remember to REVIEW!!!!! Oh yeah, I got this storyline from this Indian movie I watched.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own be blade or any of its characters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okie to clear things up there are only 5 letters and she started getting them at age 9. Why would you give a 3 year old letters… they can't read… HELLO!   
  
ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
*Panting**Panting* "Oh shit I'm late again, she's gonna kill me" yelled a boy with exceptionally long hair and beautiful golden eyes. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. As usual he slept in and forgot to inform anyone about his late arrival. He arrived at the gym and pushed the doors open and there stood a teenage girl with beautiful pink hair and just like Ray had the most gorgeous golden eyes.   
  
"Your late again, Ray" said Mariah staring right at him angrily.   
  
"Yeah whatever, I slept in" said Ray sheepishly.  
  
"You slept in or were too afraid to face another loss?" taunted Mariah as she dribbled the basket-ball.   
  
"HA HA Don't make me laugh, Ray Kon never looses, especially to a girl" Ray said confidently.  
  
"Care to make a wager? If I win you owe me 50 bucks and you can't wiggle yourself out of it this time understand? You always seem to get out of paying me but not this time buddy, your gonna pay up or else!" said Mariah still dribbling the ball.  
  
"Or else what?" challenged Ray.  
  
"Or else I'm going to have to tell what's her name, Sarah that your cheating on her with that other girl… Emily. Now you wouldn't want the whole school to know that you're a player now would you. No girl would ever wanna see your face again let alone go out with you" said Mariah getting closer and closer to Ray.   
  
"You wouldn't" dared Ray.  
  
"Just watch me" said Mariah as she started walking towards the door but just then Ray grabbed her arm and twisted it around so it would rest on her back. Mariah struggled to get out but Ray was just too strong.  
  
"Let go of me. I know your afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl, now let go of me you loser," screamed Mariah. She was trying to escape his tight grip but he was just too strong. Just then he let go of her and grabbed the basket-ball and started to dribble.  
  
"Are you gonna play or what?" and with that Mariah got up and attacked Ray taking him down. She sat on top of his back. She than grabbed the basket ball and started heading towards the net. The game was on.  
  
Ray quickly got up and ran after Mariah, but he was too late and she scored a goal. "Awwwwww too bad Ray, maybe next time you should get off your lazy ass and actually beat me to it" taunted Mariah as she grabbed the ball and dibbled it loosely. Just than Ray crept up behind her and stole the ball from her.  
  
"Maybe you should keep your guard up instead of opening your big fat mouth, Mariah" laughed Ray as he dunked the ball into the net. This got Mariah mad and she started running towards Ray trying to grab the ball. She refused to loose to Ray.   
  
They continued to play with both of them tied at the end. Mariah and Ray were just one point away from winning. Mariah was about to score just when Ray grabbed her waist and Mariah fell flat on her butt. Ray than grabbed the ball and scored.  
  
"Your such a cheater" screamed Mariah "You can't grab me like that, your disqualified."   
  
"Hey, don't call me a cheater, I won fair and square. Don't blame your stupidity on me. Come on just admit it, say that I'm the best, you know its true" mocked Ray.  
  
"You know you cheated, you're a cheater cheater pooh pooh eater" sang Mariah. She knew that it would get to Ray and so continued to sing it "cheater cheater pooh pooh eater." It got to Ray and he quickly ran up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.   
  
"Will you please stop that? Your so annoying! I have a reputation to keep up" screamed Ray as he let go of her.  
  
Mariah wiped her mouth, "Oh yeah and what reputation would that be? The fact that you're a cheater or a lying scum bag" yelled Mariah at Ray's back and just than Ray turned around and glared at her.  
  
"You know what this friendship is OVER" yelled Ray   
  
"Fine by me, you weren't a good friend anyways" said Mariah  
  
"I HATE YOU," both of them yelled in unison. And they both stormed off.   
  
Every morning these two had their regular fight and by lunch time they would be best friends again. It was their thing. No one was closer than those two.  
  
***  
  
Please don't forget to review. If I don't get 20 reviews than I won't continue. Oh yeah, this story does take place in the past for a little while. And Mariah is his best friend in the past not his daughter. Oh yeah it's a Ray/Mariah/Kai triangle and a Mariah/Ray/Serenity triangle in the near future. 


	3. Explanations

Okie this is for people who are confused with the storyline. I'm gonna straighten things out!  
  
First of all, Ray was married to someone named Serenity, NOT MARIAH!!! Serenity is NOW dead because of birth complications. She is DEAD but she will appear again in the near future! (In a flashback)  
  
Second of all, Ray does have a daughter and her name is Mariah! Yes, her name is Mariah and I have good reason to name her that too! I will give her a nickname so you people won't get the REAL Mariah and her mixed up. I think I'll name her Ria, as a nickname. So Ria, is 13-years old and is Ray's daughter and Mariah is Mariah, as in the one in the show!  
  
Before Ria's mother (Serenity) died she wrote 5 letters and in which Ria received from the age 9 till 13. This is her last letter and it will be an essential part of this story.   
  
And in the basketball scene, that is Mariah, the REAL ONE, not his daughter. It's a flashback from his past with Mariah. Its MARIAH!!!   
  
I hope that clears things up. If you have any problems or are still confused just ask me and I'll explain them the best that I can!  
  
And to the people who have been reviewing, I'd just like to take the time to thank you. You guys are the best. XOXOXOXOXO 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys know that this is still in the past and that it's a flashback scene. I'll tell you guys when were back in the present. Now enjoy…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Ray" called Mariah from their usual seats in the cafeteria. Both Ray and Mariah were in their last year of school and were seniors now. They would soon be off to university and on their separate ways but Ray and Mariah were such good friends that they made a vow to be best friends forever, no matter how far apart they were.   
  
As Mariah continued calling Ray's name, Ray just ignored her and walked off to where this chick was standing. It was Emily, his newest girlfriend. Ray could never stay with a girl for more than a week. Mariah become furious that Ray ignored her. She went after Ray to give him a piece of her mind. She got up and started walking towards to where Ray and Emily were standing, she would ruin all his plans.  
  
"Hey Emily, you are the only girl who has been able to steal my heart and that's why I want to give this to you and only you" smiled Ray as he took out a promise ring and placed it on Emily's slender finger. Emily accepted it and quickly hugged him. Mariah stood behind Ray and saw that his backpack was open. She looked in and found a pouch containing a dozen promise rings. Mariah tapped Ray on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ray, here are the promise rings that you ordered" Mariah said as she dangled the clear pouch that contained the dozen silver rings in front of Emily's face.  
  
"Huh! Ray, your such a cheater. I never wanna see your face again and you can take back the stupid promise ring" yelled Emily as she threw the ring in Ray's face. Ray was shocked at what Mariah had just done and Mariah just stood there laughing her head off.  
  
"Emily, come back. Those aren't mine" yelled Ray as he watched Emily stomp off.   
  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Ray after Emily left. "I really liked her!" he said as the glare in his eyes grew stronger as Mariah laughed harder.  
  
"Yeah right, Ray! You know how it is, you'll like her for one week and than you'll get bored with her and move onto another pretty girl. You're so predictable. Why can't you just find one girl and make a commitment to her? A girl that you really like and would wanna spend your whole life with" said Mariah as she and Ray started to walk to class. They had a few minutes before fourth period started.  
  
"Because I haven't found the ONE yet" said Ray as he waved at this bimbo.  
  
"The one! Oh yeah and who would that be?" asked Mariah curiously.   
  
"I dunno but when I'll meet her I'll feel something special. I'll know that she's the one for me and than we'll fall in love and be together forever" said Ray as he started to day dream. Just than he bumped into this beautiful girl. She had auburn hair that ran a little bit past her shoulders. She had amethyst coloured eyes and was wearing a red tank top with a short jean skirt. Ray fell back on Mariah and the girl fell back in the opposite direction. Mariah pushed Ray off of herself and got up to help the girl that Ray bumped into.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked Mariah as she held out her hand to help the girl get up. "My name is Mariah and yours is?" enquired Mariah as she watched the girl brush herself off.  
  
"Hi my name is Serenity" she said as she stared at the Ray who was still on the ground and was staring at her strangely. This freaked Serenity out and so she decided to ignore him and said bye to Mariah and headed towards the office. Mariah than realised that Ray was still on the ground and walked over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face to snap him back to reality.  
  
"Huh… oh… what?" asked Ray as he got up from the ground.  
  
"So?" enquired Mariah curiously.  
  
"So what?" asked a confused Ray.  
  
"Did you feel something?" asked Mariah as she got her books from her locker.   
  
"What? No way! She's not my type" said Ray as he ran his fingers through his raven hair. Mariah just sighed knowing that Ray was not the type to instantly fall in love or to ever settle with just one girl.  
  
"Oh God, your never gonna find anyone. You'll die an old, lonely man" stated Mariah as she started to walk towards class.  
  
"Hey, at least I have you. You're my back-up plan. If I don't find someone than I'll just marry you and with the way you act I bet that you'll never get married" said Ray as he put his arm around Mariah's shoulders.   
  
"Ewwwwwwww… me marry you? I don't think so! Never in a million, billion, bazillion years" yelled Mariah as she emphasised on how she would never get married to Ray.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. And you don't wanna die alone now do you?" asked Ray with his arm still around Mariah's shoulders.  
  
"I'd rather die alone than have to live in the same house as you. I don't know how your family puts up with your garbage" said Mariah as she pushed his arm of her shoulders. And with that she and Ray walked to their classe making fun of each other on the way there.   
  
***  
  
"Good morning class" said Mrs. Arora as she walked into class with a pile of Romeo & Juliet study guides. "I have some good news for you all. We have a new student. Her name is Serenity. She comes from London and we're lucky to have her here with us. Serenity will be joining us shortly after she registers with the school and gets all of her courses sorted out. Now on with my lesson. Today we're starting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" said Mrs. Arora. She than started calling out everyone's name so they could come get a study guide. As she handed out the books Serenity walked into the classroom and the teacher greeted her. She told her to sit beside Mariah and told Mariah to help guide Serenity around school. Mariah was clearly her favourite student. Ray just snickered at Mariah knowing that the teacher would choose her and Mariah stuck her tongue at Ray when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"Ray is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Arora as she saw Ray sticking his tongue back at Mariah.  
  
"No miss" said Ray innocently.   
  
"Now class, before we start reading Romeo and Juliet, I wanna ask you all a question. What is love? How does one fall in love?" asked the teacher who stood at the front of the class waiting for a reply from someone. Ray just sat there not even paying attention to what the teacher had just asked. He was too busy writing an apology letter to his recent "girlfriend".  
  
"Ray, what do you think?" asked the teacher as she eyed Ray.  
  
"Huh, What?" asked a startled Ray.  
  
"What is love?" asked the teacher once again.  
  
"Well, I think love is friendship" said Ray as he looked at the teacher. "She would have to be my best fiend because friendship is the foundation to love" continued Ray. Just than Mariah put down her pencil and listened to what Ray had to say. When Ray said that his one true love would have to be his best friend Mariah felt something. Maybe Ray had a deeper side to him than she knew he had and for the first time she felt something that she had never felt before. As the teacher continued on with the lesson Ray passed back a letter to Serenity. On the letter Ray had written: 'Would you like to become friends?'  
  
Serenity showed the letter to Mariah and Mariah just laughed it off.   
  
'What I'm feeling is probably nothing. I probably ate something bad at lunch and now its upsetting my stomach.' thought Mariah as she continued writing notes on Romeo and Juliet ignoring anything she started to feel for Ray.   
  
*****************************  
  
YAY! Me is finished! I hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
